Workout
by LosingInTranslation
Summary: Nick is working out the things in his life...with a little help, of course. N&M's THIS IS SMUT! COMPLETE


_**DISCLAIMER: **_Don't own anything associated with the show… I just like playing with the characters in it from time to time. Dance Monkeys! Dance!  
**_RATING: _**M (Mature - for Sexual Situations and Depictions  
_**SPOILERS:**_ Season 9  
_**PAIRINGS:**_ N&M's (Nick & Mandy)  
_**WORD COUNT:**_ 3279  
_**SUMMARY:**_ Nick is working out the things in his life...with a little help, of course.  
_**A/N:**_ I needed to write a little smut, and the N&M's were calling to me after I saw them onscreen together again.  
_**REVIEWS: **_Reviews are the way I know if people are enjoying the work or not. So, if you leave one, THANKS! And if not, I hope you found at least a little something to brighten your day, and thanks for taking the time to read.

* * *

One of the great things about Las Vegas was that he could find a pickup game of hoops pretty much year round. And that was how Nick ended up spending his afternoon off, down at the park around the corner from his place. When he turned onto the street and saw the other over-aged men trying to pretend the years hadn't caught up to them on the court, he just had to stop. A quick call home to say he was going to be a while, and he was out there with the rest of them mixing it up on the blacktop.

It didn't matter that Nick had just finished working out at the gym, because there was something about bumping around on the court that always made him feel alive. And it had been a while since anyone at CSI even touched the mini court out behind of the lab. This game would be one of the many small steps Nick was taking to work through his grief.

When the sun began to rob them of light, Nick finally climbed back into his truck and headed the last two blocks home. He was drenched in sweat, and he was pretty sure he smelled like a basket of dirty gym towels and some old sneakers, but the tightness and the fatigue in his muscles felt like an old friend. As he pulled into the driveway, Nick felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he was ready to share his good spirits.

Opening the door, he was about to announce his arrival when he stopped cold. In the middle of the living room, a mat spread out on the floor, Mandy was lying on her shoulders, but the rest of her body was flipped over the top of her with her feet touching the floor above her head. It never failed to amaze him that she was able to contort her body into the intricate yoga positions, but this time was different. The soft light of dusk dancing over her body, creating a sheen that practically made her glow, stole his breath away.

He quietly set his gym bag down on the floor as he watched her legs smoothly rise until they were perfectly straight in the air, a solid line from her shoulders to her toes. The grace with which she moved was mesmerizing, and he was definitely under her spell as she began to lower her legs slowly to the floor. Nick could see the beads of perspiration perking up over her skin, so he knew the movement was taking a lot out of her, but she made it look effortless.

Mandy took two very deep and even breaths, slowly breathing in and breathing out, and then she rolled over onto her stomach. From his vantage point, Nick could see her tank top was damp as it clung tightly to her back. His eyes still fixed to the bare skin only slightly visible at the small of her back, he was surprised when she suddenly arched up. He widened his gaze and watched as she stretched all the way up, creating a nearly perfect perpendicular line with her torso. When she took in another slow deep breath, he could see the strain in her arms, and as he followed a single trickle of sweat rolling down the length of her arm he found himself paralyzed by the beauty of her movements.

With her eyes closed, she gradually released her breath and lowered herself back to the floor. Mandy simply lay there for a few moments and it helped to break Nick from his stupor. But just as he was about to speak and alert her to his presence, she began to rise. He marveled at the fluidity of her progress and was awestruck when she eventually paused; resting on the balls of her feet, her hands planted firmly on the floor and her backside in the air, the apex of the V she had formed with her body.

After a period that seemed to go on forever, Mandy slowly walked her hands toward her body until she was literally bent over in half as she wrapped her arms around her legs. The sight of her bent over double was simply too much for Nick, and he gasped.

Still caught up in the serenity of her activities, Mandy only turned her head in the direction of his voice and smiled at him. "Hey." Her gentle voice tickled the tiny hairs on the back of his neck. "No lights at the park?"

"Huh?" Nick was still in awe of her movements and struggled to form a coherent thought.

The sound of her soft giggles finally broke his gaze and he shook his head a little, clearing away the fog. "Oh, yeah, um, no lights."

Mandy released her legs and lifted her upper body into its normal position, grabbing her towel from the floor on the way up. "Sorry, I was a little keyed up after my shift, so I was trying to stretch out and relax." Looking down at her sweat soaked shirt, she chuckled, "I guess I got a little carried away." Wiping the perspiration from around her face, she scrunched up her brow and asked, "How long have you been there? I didn't even hear you."

Focusing on the towel as she dabbed it along her hairline, Nick stepped forward. "Long enough."

Her shy smile broke through and he saw the flush that rose on her skin, which had nothing to do with exercise, and everything to do with the hungry look in his eyes. "You're terrible."

He reached out for the towel, and Mandy rolled her eyes as she handed it to him. "And you're amazing." Taking the towel from her grasp, he merely tossed it over his shoulder, and leaned in to kiss her.

Mandy put her hand in the middle of his chest trying to stop him. "Nick, I'm all sweaty."

"So?" He turned in and nipped at her neck before she pushed at him again.

She giggled, "And so are you."

He hummed into her ear, "Mmm hmmm, and we're about to get whole lot sweatier."

Her voice lowered, and her answer only fueled his appetite for her. "Is that even a word?"

No longer in the mood for her teasing, Nick pulled her into his arms and brought his lips down onto hers, silencing any more of her quips. Pouring all of his desire for her into his kiss, he felt her body give way with each press of his tongue and lips. With her body slack in his arms, he released her mouth and said, "Let's find out."

Without waiting for Mandy to catch her breath, Nick surged forward and captured her mouth once again. As their kiss deepened, he could feel her hands moving over his back, pulling him closer while they struggled with his tattered shirt. When the cool air washed over his damp skin, he knew that she finally got hold of enough material to pull it off of his back.

Mandy tugged on the shirt as she fought to get it over his shoulders. With a grunt of impatience, Nick let go of Mandy and ripped it off the rest of the way before quickly returning to her mouth. He felt like a man lost in the desert and the only way to quench his unbearable thirst was to drink from her swollen lips.

He just couldn't get enough of her. Her pungent musk enveloped him, her fingers dug into his flesh, her sweet mouth burned him, her dampened hair was tangled in his fingers and her body coursed with arousal under every touch. How he wanted her body, close enough to merge them into a single burning and churning entity of desire.

Nick wasn't the only one feeling the fire growing between them. Mandy was not wasting any time as she slid her hands down to his hips and began to tug his shorts down. Before Nick knew what was going on, they were puddled on the floor at his feet.

He grabbed both of her hands in one of his and brought them to the scant space between their bodies as he kissed her lips once more. "You need to catch up." With his free hand, Nick slipped it beneath the hem of her tank top and ran it up along the sweat slicked skin of her side until his thumb found the underside of her supple breast. Pausing only to skirt his thumb along the side of the breast until he felt the gooseflesh begin rise on her skin, Nick flashed her a wicked smile to show he knew exactly what he was doing.

The sight of her desire clouded eyes gazing back at him set him aflame with yearning. The time for teasing had passed and he slid his hand around to her back, pulling her close again as he released her hands from his grip. Once freed from his much larger hand, Mandy's reached up around his head to bring him crashing down into her feral mouth. It was vividly clear to him that they were both feeling the urgency of their arousal as she proceeded to devour his mouth as he fought to remove her shirt.

Still feeling the fire of her kisses hot on his lips, Nick quickly found Mandy pushing his hands out of the way so she could strip off her own shirt in a flash. But Nick didn't have time to react to the sight of her glistening skin before him, because Mandy once again claimed his lips for her own.

As she continued to ravage his mouth, Nick suddenly realized just how long it had been. They were together every day, sleeping in each other's arms, a constant source of comfort for the other, but their intimacy had been relegated to the warmth of their embraces since before Warrick's death. And while gentleness was the hallmark of their lives together, their passion for one another was also an important aspect of their relationship.

The sensation of Mandy's hands slipping underneath the waistband of his briefs as she searched for the cheeks she loved to squeeze, reminded him that he still needed to get back to the business of living.

Overcome with the meaning behind their actions, Nick reached down and cupped Mandy's face in his hands. She looked up into his eyes, and he knew she understood what he was feeling. Tipping her face up, she placed a soft kiss on the end of his chin and smiled. And, as if to show him once more that everything was as it should be, she pulled him into her and gave both cheeks a firm squeeze.

He couldn't help it; Nick leaned down and took hold of her mouth once again. His words were failing him, but his lips could still show her everything he felt and wanted to say. She had to know how much she meant to him, how much he needed her in his life, and how very much he wanted her completely; especially in that moment.

His hands moved from memory, over every curve, through every valley. Nick knew her in ways no other man possibly could, and as he felt her hands tracing every line and contour on his body, he was aware she had the same knowledge.

Closing his eyes, he moved his lips down along the side her neck, experiencing her body purely by touch. Nick buried his face in the short, loose tresses, inhaling deeply he succumbed to the scent of her primal being. Simply being in her presence was enough to stimulate him, but when they were in the heat of the moment he would become excited to the point of losing any sense of time or location. The only things he would comprehend were his limitless desire for her, and a constant need to increase their connection on every level.

It was that need for connection which told him she was moving away from his lips, but it was quickly dispelled when he felt her hands dip into the front of his briefs, pushing them aside, just as her warm lips made contact with his chest. The air left his lungs in a rush at the sensations Mandy created in his body.

Watching her go through the motions of her yoga routine had already jump started his arousal, but the instant he felt her nimble fingers caressing his hardened length he knew the moment was not far off. He groaned from the feeling her hands wrapped around him with each stroke. He could sense the stirrings of release deep within his body, and he knew that too much more of her manual attention and he was going to be apologizing for something.

Nick moaned with another slide of her fingers down the length of his shaft, but before he could attempt to let her know how close he was, he found himself being nudged to the floor. Thankfully, his body took the hint and he lowered himself onto the floor as his brain was otherwise engaged by the intense arousal sweeping over him.

He could still feel her right there with him, the whole way down. Her lips teased his nipples, her hands guided and pleasured him on the descent, and her body remained close and warm. Nick tried to participate in the whole process, but he was under the influence of the absolute bliss that filled his soul.

When he reached out to Mandy, he found her bare knees on either side of his hips as he lay on the floor. Her fallen hair danced over him until it began to tickle his skin when she leaned all the way down to kiss him again. But as she pulled away from the kiss, Nick lifted his head to keep it going as long as possible. He was able to reach up and put a hand behind her head, bringing her back in for another meeting of their lips.

His need for her rippled through his body like an electrical current, and as she finally broke the kiss he drew her bottom lip into his mouth and let it pop out as she pulled back from him. Opening his eyes, he found her gaze as intoxicating as her lips, but he felt like he had to say something. He had to let her know exactly how he felt.

"Mandy, I-…" The words just wouldn't come, no matter how much he wanted them to, and he was left with nothing else to say. His hands enveloped her arms as he held her firmly in his grip.

Just as his eyes began to fill with so much emotion he feared they would spill over, Mandy smiled in that sideways look he always loved. "It's okay…" She touched his face with her fingertips and said, "I know." Leaning down, her lips pressed softly to his, she whispered, "I've always known."

She began to pepper kisses along his jaw and down his neck as he softly stroked her arms. Holding herself over him with those arms, he could define each muscle with this hands. When he moved his hands and started to smooth them over her back, she sucked his ear lobe into her mouth for a quick nibble, causing a feral groan to erupt from his chest.

Her lips moved to his neck while he explored her bare skin, and she began to kiss in rhythm with his pulse. It felt wonderful, her lips matching the pulse as his heart rate increased with each delicious press of her mouth to the same spot on his neck. Nick quickly became lost in the rhythm and the sensation, peaking his arousal even more.

Nick's mind clouded with desire until the only thing he was sure of was his unfathomable love for the exquisite woman who held his heart in her very capable hands. But that changed the instant he felt her draw back from his neck and sit up on her knees.

Before he could discern what she was doing, he felt the warm slide of flesh in flesh and gasped with the sensation. His hands flew to her knees, gripping them tightly with his fingers as he struggled to hold on to his sanity, as well as her body.

With a hand planted in the center of his chest, Mandy began to slowly rock back and forth. And with each repetition, her hips would tilt and twist, taking him in and wringing him out. Nick gritted his teeth while he tried to keep up with the rhythm without losing his control.

Lifting his hips to meet her every fall, Nick worked to match her, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he had to let go. With a great effort, he slid his hands up along her thighs until his thumbs were able to reach the junction. His focus was robbed for an instant when she twisted just right as she leaned forward, barely keeping him sheathed, before she fell back on him in a rush.

There was no more control to be had as Mandy increased the pace of her movements, and devoid of conscious thought, Nick thrust his hips up to meet her. It wasn't long before they were crashing into one another, quickly ramping up into a powerful crescendo of wanton bliss.

Gathering what little conscious mind he had left, Nick pushed his thumb forward and sought out a way to give a little of what he was about to experience back to Mandy. But she grabbed his hands and brought them around to grip her hips. As she continued to grind into him, he quickly got the hint and pulled her to him that much harder.

This wasn't about sweet love or even some kind of healing. No, this was about reclaiming something missing from their lives. This was about the two of them, together, with nothing between them. And with that realization, Nick looked up into Mandy's hooded gaze, seeing the need and the want burning there.

The power of his understanding stole away the last vestiges of his control and he allowed the waves of release to wash over him like a flood. It ripped everything away until the only thing left was the weight of her falling into him at the end of the thunderous storm.

Eventually his breathing slowed down from an uncontrolled pant to a deep and even rhythm. They were still lying in the floor, Mandy resting naked upon his chest, her head tucked beneath his chin. He tried to lift his head to the side in order to get a look at her, but his body simply would not cooperate. Nick was completely spent, from head to toe.

He reached up with one arm and rested it on her back as he began to stroke her damp hair. When he finally found her ear through all of that hair he ran his fingertips along the shell and released a profoundly breathy sigh.

"Y'okay?" Mandy vibrated over his chest with her giggling question.

A smile formed without bidding on his face when she spoke. "I was just wondering…"

"Yeah?"

With his free hand, he dragged a finger from her chin, down her neck, through the valley of her breasts, feeling the slick heat of her body the whole way down, and bringing her to a shiver before popping the finger into his mouth and tasting the product of their activities. "Do you think it's a word now?"


End file.
